Glass Dreams
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: A dream is like finely spun glass, once broken, its gone... forever... Or is it? After a dreadful tragedy where everything you love is lost, can there ever truly be light again? If you don't like tragedies, don't read.


MBP: It is amazing what can come to your mind in Chem… just amazing…

Rini: Not if you have me to give you inspiration!

MBP: No… not a good thing there… this depresses me…

Rini: Deal! So what if it's a tragedy! If people don't like tragedies, then don't read!

MBP: I don't like writing them much either!

Rini: Well, you did, so just live with it! Hope you… well… enjoys the wrong word for a tragedy, isn't it?

MBP: I don't own S.A…

* * *

Glass Dreams

_**A dream is like finely spun glass; one blow can shatter its beauty into pieces. So much effort is put into the dream, but hit it in the right area… and it's gone… forever.**_

Megumi stared at the blank walls of the hospital, sitting silently on the bed. She knew there was always someone around, watching her, always keeping an eye on her every action. She didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore.

He'd known where to hurt her. He'd known exactly where to strike to bring her dreams down, crumbling into dust. And he'd managed to do it. They were gone.

Hikari, bright, cheerful Hikari, had gone first, her throat slit from behind. Blinded by his grief, Kei had been stabbed in the heart when he ran towards her. Akira dropping the plate she'd carried into the room, Tadashi trying to get Akira out before he too fell. Aoi, trying in vain to protect Alisa from death, even jumping in the knives way.

Ryuu arriving with Jun and Sakura, only to be met with screams of horror. Three more bodies to the count, slaughtered as Megumi could only watch helpless.

And Yahiro… Yahiro trying to stop it, going as far as to get stabbed himself… Yahiro trying to protect her, even as he lay dying… Yahiro taking his last breath as Megumi sobbed, her nineteen year old mind too young to accept the slaughter…

It didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. Life had nothing more to offer her, but they had chained her to it anyway. One week here, forced to live by the meddling doctors who thought there was something wrong with her. One week, and they still wouldn't allow her life to end, allow her to join her friends in death.

It hurt. If she'd paid attention to the stalker, only listened to him, they'd all be alive today.

"Miss Yamamoto? A visitor." Megumi didn't respond. They'd do what they wanted anyways. She could always choose to remain silent if she wanted to. It's what she'd done when her parents had arrived that second day.

"Megumi?" Megumi didn't move as Finn entered the room and pulled her into a tight hug, as if she wasn't sure she'd be accepted. "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!"

No… It was hers… Finn was sobbing as Megumi finally found the will to move and shook her head. Megumi couldn't believe this was Finn, strong, independent Finn, sobbing and blaming herself, when she should be hating Megumi.

"Megumi, I'm going to get you out of here," Finn stated, still crying, already getting the nurses to make the preparations. "I want you to come with me. Please?"

"H-how?" Finn looked shocked, and Megumi realized that Finn had never really heard her voice before, even in the years they'd known each other.

Finn thought she was talking about how she'd get her out of the hospital. "I'll just…"

"How is it your fault? It was my stalker, my…" Megumi's breath caught as she began to weep. Finn held her, crying with her, explaining the entire situation as best as she could.

Finn's family had been threatened, and to protect them, it was told that they were in different areas of the globe. They had said that Finn was staying with her boyfriend, Ryuu, and her friends, in Japan… but she hadn't gone. Once in Japan, the assassin couldn't find Finn, assuming she was staying in hiding. So instead, he targeted Megumi, who he had thought was the weakest, and would have told the others about her "stalker", thus luring Finn out of hiding. Megumi hadn't told anyone though, not wanting to drag anyone into it, and he had murdered her friends instead. Finn had just heard the news a few hours ago about the murders, and while the search began, she had come here.

"I'm sorry…" Finn said, her voice cracking with sorry. "B-because of me…" Megumi shook her head in protest.

Finn couldn't take the blame for this… and if Finn couldn't, neither could Megumi. The blame wasn't theirs to have… It belonged to the assassin and his unknown boss. But even knowing this, the grief didn't lessen, nor did the pain in her heart.

"Please Megumi; come with me, back to my country. It'll be good to get away from here," Finn was almost begging.

"I can't believe they're gone," Megumi said slowly, thinking about it. "We've all gotten so close in the last few years…"

"Megumi?"

The memories would be too much. Megumi had spent so much time here, making good memories with all her friends, that she'd never recover if she stayed here. The grief would overcome her, and the despair would never leave. Even if there were things she couldn't handle, her nineteen year old body housed a soul wiser than her age would suggest. Finn was right, getting away would be good, but…

"Could we wait? Until the funerals?" Megumi whispered, already knowing she'd go. "I… I need to say goodbye…"

Finn nodded hesitantly, understanding, and made arrangements for the two to stay together.

Megumi rarely spoke to anyone, rarely saw anyone, and cried often. The nightmares came every time her eyes closed, the screams echoing in her head. Finn came in, and helped as best as she could, bringing the remedy Ryuu had always brought when Megumi was hurt: hot chocolate. The memories would swamp her mind, the pain unbearable, but little by little, the pain lessened. But they would always be bittersweet…

Always…

**Two weeks later…**

The funerals were over. The last goodbyes were said as Ryuu's body was placed in the earth, tears falling from the girls' faces and the sky shamelessly. He laid forever next to his friends, and the whole world seemed dark in mourning. Finn grew sick the next morning.

**One month later…**

The assassin was caught and brought before justice in Finn's country. He saw firsthand the pain and hurt in the two girls' eyes as they looked at the man who had destroyed their dreams and broken their hearts. He gave the name of his employer, who had fled, seemingly vanished. For reasons known only to them, Megumi and Finn had pleaded for the assassin's life, and he was locked in the highest security prison to be found, with no chance of release.

Finn's pregnancy was announced to the world the next day.

**Two months later…**

Megumi stood, looking at the shore from her special lookout spot. When she came here, she could feel at peace… if even for a moment.

"Megumi? You up here?" Finn, belly large from pregnancy, struggled up the slope. Finn, her sister by adoption, and by the shared grief between them, looked exhausted, but happy.

"I'm here." Megumi never used the sketchbook anymore. She didn't sing anymore, that dream was dead and buried, with her friends.

"Where were you? Mother was looking for you, and Father too. Not to mention the havoc that my brother created trying to find you." Finn gratefully accepted Megumi's arm. "They're all worried about you, the way you ran out this morning."  
"Finn… how do you live with it? The grief?" Megumi asked quietly, and Finn sensed she needed the answer.

"Well, I have to now…" Finn placed a hand on her stomach. "I know that's what they'd want for us… and I have Ryuu's child inside of me to think about as well. No matter what happens, I want this child to be happy, and know I love it no matter what, so I can't let the grief control me forever."

Megumi nodded with a sad smile. "I'm pregnant." Megumi said the words quietly, almost so that Finn almost didn't hear.

"What?" Finn stared at the girl. She was sure Megumi hadn't been with anyone before, not even Yahiro. "Are you sure?"

Megumi nodded, looking more at peace than she had for months. "It's Yahiro's."

Finn stared longer, and finally realized it. Megumi had grown up under their noses, and no one had realized it when the others were alive. "You two… When…"

"A few weeks before…" Megumi choked back the sudden sob. "I always wanted kids."

Finn held the girl as best as she could. "You'll have this one. And it's his as well."

"I know…" Megumi led the way down the slope, helping Finn down it. "I just wish he was here for it."

"He's watching. They both are," Finn said. "I'm sure of it."

Megumi smiled sadly. "I know they are…"

"Promise me something," Finn stopped walking and looked Megumi in the eyes. "Promise me that you'll look at this child with love, not sadness."

"It's my miracle," Megumi said, placing her hand where the child was growing inside of her. "And a piece of the man I would have done anything for. There isn't anything but love."

**Seven years later…**

Megumi and Finn watched the three children look at the graves somberly and place the flowers down. This was the moment they'd tried to postpone, but the children had wanted to come here.

One of them, with Ryuu's gentle eyes and Finn's tough personality was crying silently. She approached her mother, who was crying as well, and hugged her tightly. "It's okay Mommy…"

Finn hugged her daughter and nodded, trying to stem the tears that continued to fall. "I know Sakura, I know."

Megumi smiled sadly at the two, and then turned to her twins. "Jun, Kei, time to go," she called quietly.

Jun, a carbon copy of his namesake pulled on his brother, who looked like his father, only inheriting Megumi's eyes. "Kei, come on."

"Mama…" Kei looked at Megumi, looking much older than he should. "Papa loves you."

Megumi looked at the boy, gentle acknowledgement in her eyes even as her throat choked on her sobs. Her sons saw so much, more than most ever would. She had long ago accepted what they saw.

"And I love him." Megumi held her sons tightly. "And he loves you both, very much."

Finn waited for the three, holding Sakura's hand tightly, tears streaming down her face, just as they were for the rest of the group. Slowly, remembering their friends and loves, for once without the pain, they existed the graveyard.

They had their children, three children who loved them, and loved the people that they wouldn't meet in their lifetimes. Three children who knew of their namesakes and that would be happy, no matter what. And for now… that was enough for the girls.

Watching from behind them, the spirits of Yahiro and Ryuu watched the group with smiles on their faces as they began to fade.

Finn and Megumi would survive and be happy. That was all that the two had stayed for… to watch over them. And now… now they could move on, and wait until they were all together again.

_**A shattered dream can never be whole again… never the same… gone forever… but with the right handling, the dream can be reformed into something even more grand… just like the glass.**_

* * *

MBP: …Okay, I'm sad now.

Rini: Me too… Why'd you make it so sad?

MBP: You're the one who was pestering me in Chem!

Rini: Sigh…

MBP: Oh, and if you're wondering why Finn and Megumi didn't name the kids after Ryuu and Yahiro, it's because they knew that would be painful, and that there was a chance the children would think it was because they loved the fathers more than the children. Twisted logic, but that's the reason!

Rini: Review please!


End file.
